The Window
by MizzKarrenKullen
Summary: I stretched my fingers out, blind in the darkness that consumed to once bright room. They found the cold limb, my fingers grasped the hand, lacing the fingers together. I had finally found her. AU EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

The Window.

He left me. I can not believe it! he said that he loved me and now he's has just gone, gone soooooo far away that he has taken my heart, my love and my my soul with him! He should have just had it so i could be vampoire just lick him. ARGGGHHH!

I picked up the teddy bear the brought me and bit it! "ARGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed screamed screamed. I never thought i wouldn't not see him again. He was was not surposed to leave me not on my own with nobody to hold. HE PROMISED!

I SCREAMED SOME MORE! ARGHHHHHHH! I chucked an very angry punch at my hard concrete wall and my hand beled lots and lots and i cried while i bandaged my wound. I was so very sad. I was still not over the cullens leaving me all alone. I just wanted them back more tha anything in the entire worls. I would have given my soul for him but he just left me to cry on the ground while he moved on with hs life! I hate him.

"Get a wiff of that." I heard a person outside my window say. I ran to my window almost fell out too. Rose was stood there and emmet stared at me their hand across across their mouths

"what all the scr4eaming1?" ROSE SCREAMED UP AT ME, SHAKING HER FIST IN ANGERT.

"I am very sorry you had to see that yoiu guyz!"" I began to cry anghain and in my crying fits I fell out of the window suffering from me seizure. I get seizure when I am sad and angry, I don't don't go doctors house because my heart hurts when i see doctors coats, carlile wore a dictor coat, it remind me of HIM!

"HAHAHAH!" Screaded Emmettte! And rospe just glared at me when Emmett holed me from that fall. When I was in his cold hands, it made me sad becauyxse because he was like Edward; A Vampirrre.

"wheres Edward " i asked angrily, my seizure was over.

"NOOOOO!" A familiar voice screamed..;...

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

The Window.

Chapter two

"SHES HAVING A SEIZE URE!""" Carlile yelled cpr ing me!

"I'm not having a seizure anymore Cralile!" "where is Edward! I want hom back i love him!"

Suddenly i heared a big noise, and then Edward cmae round the corner holding holding Tanyas hand, i had never meet her, but i think that it was herself.

"Helo, this is not you" he screamed " HAHAHAHAH"

I jumped to my feet grabbing the first thing to hand in my garden. I raised the axe high and broguth it down on their glasped hands, screaming. ARGGGGGHHHHHH!¬! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

OH NO! The ace broke and I cryed over their still clasped hands!

"NOOOOO!" But U lovd me!"

"Well, not anymore apparently," Sniffed Edward.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Screamed Tanbya as I began to seize again..

"NOOOOOO!" Edward screamed! "WHAT AHPPENED TO HER!1?1!"

"She's seizing agaikn!" crlile gasped.

"seizing is a sad result of sadness." Aro climbed out of the trees near my house,=. "I'v ebeen followjg you Bella, you looked like a good guard for me and a good guard fo me and my family of good and not evil vampires HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Shut of aro!" jaspur screamed.

"no, you shut up. I know your whole past texus man!" aro sta1red

At jaspers scars and grinned, "and back to you bella, you and your seizure, theyr are a sadnees that only lonlyness and make sad."

"I am sad!" I cried over my axe in my hands, my ahdns bleeding now. I

I coiuld hear it coming it actually did. Edward was screaming. Carlile was screaming. Rose was screaming. Emmet was screaming/ alice was screaming. Esme was screaming. I could even hear my dad screaming.,

"£NOOOOO JAPUR! DON'T KILL HER!" THEY SCREAMED.

Tnyar was laughing as japer grabbed mne.

"no Tanya! Its not funny. I don't know now why i eve er loved youi1" Edward screamed!

He ripped me apart and i could feel my eyesballs fall f4rom their socks/. And my blood poor froum my mouth as my breathes gurgled to a stop.

"i love you!" Edward screamed.

"i love you toooooooo more than you could ever-" i'm now dead.

THE EnD

Hey guys! I hope that you really enjoyed that amazing piece of writing! I got the idea when watching a bird devour itself.

REVIEW WENCH! Please?

I stretched my fingers out, blind in the darkness that consumed to once bright room. They found the cold limb, my fingers grasped the hand, lacing the fingers together. I had finally found her.


End file.
